Realization At Last
by crazyasssoul
Summary: Elena woke up alone in the morgue, her thoughts spinning, she makes her final decision, but she's angry, will she be able to confront him, or will she run and hide like she always did before?


**A.N **_So, this is the first TVD fanfic I have done, really excited and hope you like it. This kinda stuck with me and I HAD to write it :P Enjoy! Also it does switch from her to him, I hope you can tell, tried my best.._

_WARNING! This is very mature, please, if you do not want to read about two people having sex, I suggest you stop reading now! You have been warned!_

**Disclaimer **_I do not own The Vampire Diaries (as much as I want to...)_

_8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888_

Unnecessary air filled her lungs, and she went into a small coughing fit, confusion, anger, and frustration overwhelmed her. She knew what happened, she knew why she was awake when she should be dead, but that's the irony isn't it? She was dead, but not dead. She slowly remembered calling Damon, telling him if they had met first, things might have been differently, but deep down she knew that wasn't true, she wanted him bad, but it was for his sake that she didn't want to be with him, who would want to be with someone so broken? After the call, Matt had crashed into the lake and Stefan tried to save her, but she wanted Matt to be safe, he mouthed I love you to her, and she couldn't do it, all she could think of is one person. Damon. He wouldn't of cared if she said Matt, he would save her knowing she would hate him for killing Matt, but it was how he did things, always put her first in everything. It took dying, and waking up to realize she loved him to much to let him go, and so called "life" was giving her a last chance to fix it. She knew she would have to explain it to her family, and of course Bonnie and Caroline, but that didn't matter at this very moment. Another thought hit her, what if he didn't want her anymore? He was done playing her silly games of back and forth, he was done? Shoving all thoughts aside she sat up, she realized she was in a very dull lit room, it smelt of chemicals, and decay, the morgue. Attempting to stand up, she felt dizzy, and something that felt like hunger, but different all together, reaching for the door she stopped, it was like watching a movie in her mind..

"_Katherine?"_

_Stupidly, she looked around, seeing if someone else was with her, she looked back at the guy before her, "Uh, no, I'm Elena.."_

"_Oh.." For some reason, he looked disappointed, but relieved, "You just...remind me of someone. Sorry, I'm Damon." She knew she looked puzzled, well, because she was._

"_Not to be rude, but it's creepy that your out here alone." A slight quirky smirk went on his face._

"_Your the one to talk, out here on your own, could be dangerous." He had a point._

"_It's Mystic Falls, nothing happens." Just looking at him made her feel a little more calm after the night she had, shrugging her shoulders and waving her phone she decided to tell him, "Had a fight with my boyfriend..."_

"_About what? May I ask?" He put his hands up, acting like he was surrendering._

"_Life, future... He's got it all mapped out.." She couldn't help the disapproving tone slipping._

"_You don't want it?"_

_Shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know what I want.."_

_Almost rolling his eyes, he rose his eyebrows, "Well that's not true, you want what everybody wants."_

"_And what's that?" Does this guy really think that he knows her?_

"_I've been around along time, I've learned a few things.." She couldn't help but slightly grin._

"_So Damon, tell me, what do I want?" He stepped closer, and went almost completely serious except his grin._

"_You want a love that consumes you, you want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger." He was very close, and he kept that smug smile on his face. Her smile disappeared, how did he do that?_

"_What do you want?" He looked at her puzzled, like she caught him off guard, just as he was about to answer, a horn sounded down the road._

And just like that, she was back. He lied to her! Anger now shook her. He knew that she loved both him and Stefan, and if only she had that memory it would've been him! That complete, boorish, unbelievable, bastard, asshole, who the hell does he think he is! Ripping the door open, she raced down the hall, out the door and into the forest before anyone saw her, the air hit her, and she could smell the forest around her, all the familiar smells encased her, but her anger krept back up on her, she knew where she was going, and she needed to get there fast, after a few moments she saw the boarding house come into view and she stopped. Why, why didn't he tell her? Shock and hurt hit her. Then again, she should have just chosen him instead, Stefan, poor Stefan she thought. Looking back up to the boarding house she saw, him, standing in the window, he couldn't see her, and god she wished he did, and just before she went to go, another memory hit her, almost like it knocked the air completely out of her chest and slightly rocked her back as it played in her head.

"_Brought you this." He had that stupid crooked smirk on, holding onto the locket Stefan gave her. He was in her room, standing by the window._

"_I thought it was gone.." He shook his head slightly, "Thank you." She tried reaching for it but he pulled it back slightly, "Please give it back.." Her breath caught, he was up to something._

"_I just have to say something.." He moved slightly closer._

"_Why do you have to say it holding my necklace?" A little bit of fear ran through her._

"_Well.. uh.. hmm.. probably because what I'm going to say is going to be the most selfish thing I have said in my life." He can't do this, not today, she wasn't ready, but deep down she wanted to hear it._

"_Damon..Don't go there... please.." She knew what he was going to say, and she couldn't hear it, she was fighting a battle inside her, it was unfair of him to do this._

"_I'm just going to say it once. You just need to hear it." Now he was very close, he stared and drew in a breath before speaking. "I love you Elena, and it's because I love you that... I can't be selfish with you, it's why you can't know this, I don't deserve you, but my brother does..." He kissed her forehead ever so lightly, why was he doing this? Why? I didn't want him to go now, or even erase what he just told her. He moved a piece of hair behind her ears, a few tears escaping his eyes, but before I could say anything he spoke again, not giving me a chance to return those words, "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this, but you do."_

Now she was angry again. Looking at the boarding house, she knew she couldn't face him yet, or should would attempt to rip his face off, but instead of full vampire speed, she just walked, she didn't care where, but deep down, she knew where she was going.

He saw her from the window, she was just walking past the house like she didn't know it was there. If he was human, he would have had a heart attack. Whose blood did she have, her heart was not beating, but she wore the same clothes Elena died in, her blue long sleeve shirt, and tight dark blue jeans, so it must be her, swallowing the last bit of bourbon in his cup he ran out the house with out alerting her. He needed to make sure his head wasn't messing with him, and it's not like Stefan was in town to stop him. He stopped just a few paces in front of her, enough space for her to run and turn, threw on his best act hoping she wouldn't catch on and spoke.

"What, no hello?" He could see the shock in her face, but it quickly diminished into anger.

All she could do was stare, what was she supposed to say? After the memories, what should she do? Could she do anything, or was she suppose to just get up and leave, never look back, she was lost, but before her body obeyed her to move, her mouth spilled words in whisper.

"_Do you still love me?" _She looked down, she didn't want to see his face, not if she was sure there was rejection, how could he loved her after everything she had done to him? Always going back to Stefan, while secretly hoping Damon would just stop her, and fight, make her angry, but make me realize. If it was to late, she would leave, ask Bonnie for a ring, and never come back home, she didn't need to destroy everyone she loved, even if they didn't love her in return. The silent tears fell, and she just waited, she couldn't take it after a few moments and met his blue ocean eyes. He still hasn't said anything, but I want him to say it, even if it would kill me to hear the rejecting words. A sigh escaped his mouth, here it comes, and she braced herself...

"Elena... I never stopped loving you. How could I? Your stubborn, and annoying, but sweet and caring. Even when you died, I still loved you, hated that I wasn't there to save you, I wouldn't have cared if you hated me for saving you instead of Matt, but I would have done it, every time, it was always you first, so why would you even ask if I still loved you. I never stopped." I stared at him, if I had a heart, it would have missed several beats, how did she not see how much he loved her. It was written all over his face, and before he got a chance to say anything else, she ran with all her speed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waste, afraid he would disappear, that he would be gone. His arms came around her, and he held her just with the same amount of strength, if not more. He could only whisper one thing, "_Elena.._"

It was only then she realized she was trembling and crying, she tried her best to make words appear, "D-don't ever leave m-me, don't e-ever do i-it you hear me?" She squeezed tighter, not caring if it was hurting him, she needed him to understand, needed him just as much as he needed her, to know what she felt, was everything he felt and more. "Even if I'm so angry with you, or your angry with me, never leave, even if I shout I hate you, I don't love you, don't leave."

"Elena" He tried to get her to look at him, he needed to she her face, when he succeeded he saw fear, and pleading brown eyes.

"Damon.. Don't leave me, not now, not ever, please.."She had tears streaming down her face, the fear grew in her eyes, and it was then he understood, she didn't want him to leave because she loved him, she didn't want to lose him. "Please.. Don't leave..." Before I could say anything she finally said the words I've been waiting to hear, "Damon, I love you, I love you with all my heart, and I hate that you made me forget meeting you, I hate that you made me forget when you told me you loved me, I hate it, because I knew I loved you the moment I met you, I knew when I was with Stefan something was wrong, and missing, you. You were missing. I hate you for that, but I love you more than I can bear, so don't leave me.. Please, promise you'll never leave... Please." She was almost shouting, but her tears kept falling, leaving him awestruck, she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw, even in a mess, even if she was a monster like him, even if she was with his brother, it didn't matter now, she was here, and he would never let her go, just before he crashed her lips to his, he whispered, "Promise."

Their lips crashed with brutal force, but neither cared, longing, love, and lust got in the way to care. He snaked his tongue on her bottom lip and she opened with no hesitation. Their tongues dancing, trying to become dominant of the kiss, she already had her fingers in his raven black hair, and his hands grabbed a handful of hers to deepen the kiss further. As they broke for a moment, she realized she was still on him like a leech, and started to giggle. A low growl came from him, "What's so funny?"

"Well, as much as I love you, and kissing you, I should probably stop holding onto you for dear life." And with that she put her feet on the ground, looking back up at him, seeing his mischievous grin reach his eyes, "Damon.. what are yo-" Before she could finish, his lips were back on hers, and she felt a small breeze pass her head, and then she was against a wall, opening her eyes, they were in Damon's room. She always liked his room better, Stefan's was, bland, cold, and boring, Damon's screamed him all over from the dark red on the walls to the massive bed in the middle and the art work on the walls. She looked at him and couldn't help but smile. "Anxious are we?" He wriggled his eyebrows and pulled her arms above her in one of his hands. "Damon..." He just smiled, and brought his lips to her, it wasn't rough, it was sweet and light. As much as she enjoyed it, she pressed harder, only to have him back away.

"Now whose anxious?" His cocky know-it-all grin was on his face, but before he could think he was now against the wall, and she understood now, why guys liked having us pinned against the wall, it made you in control of the situation. But before she could delight herself she was on the ground pinned again. "Oh, no, no, Mrs. Elena, I get my time with you." With his free hand not holding her wrists, he lightly put his hand under her light blue shirt, very gently moving his fingers before suddenly ripping the shirt off altogether. He smiled at her shocked face, only to kiss her, with needing, and love she kissed back with just as much intensity. He moved his hand slightly up towards her breast, which were still hidden behind the dark blue laced bra she was wearing, but with one swift movement he unhooked it and sent it flying across the room, her mouth was slightly ajar, one, it was the first time he was looking at her, and second, because he just stared, taking this to her advantage, she swiftly had him on his back and shirt removed with a small grin on her face and his face was priceless. She moved her hands over his shoulders, slowly down his collarbone, and even slower down his toned chest, she placed light kisses everywhere she touch, when she got to his pants, she could see the slight bulge in his pants, and only smiled knowing it was her doing this to him, she gently rubbed her hand against it only to hear a small moan escape his mouth, not giving him the satisfaction, she worked her way up again, the slowest she could possibly go, with a low growl he tossed her over again, "Enough teasing me.." His blue eyes darkened, he was truly turned on. Before she knew what was happening, both our pants were off, and his lips crashed down on hers, his hand slowly worked its way down to her core, and stopped just slightly of her clit. Moaning she tried to push into his hand but he kept her still, "Damon.." She couldn't keep the slight eagerness out of her voice. "Patience my dear Elena." He made small circles into her clit, slowly, to slow, she tried again leaning into his finger but it didn't work, he slowly teased with another finger at the entrance to her folds, and then he plunged them into her, a moan escaped her lips along with his name. He pumped his finger, adding a second one, going slightly faster and faster, and he could feel her start to reach but he stopped, and heard her hiss her disapproval. He moved his fingers along her inner thighs, tracing upwards towards her perfectly perked nipples, he tweaked the left one, and got an approving moan in return, he latched onto her right one making sure he was still playing with the left one, "Damon... please.." Her breathe was irregular and she was getting there again so he stopped and made her look at him. He placed a small grin on his face, "Please what Elena?" A low pleasurable growl came from her as he rubbed his thumb over the nipple, "I want you now Damon, please.".He kissed her hungrily, she kissed back with just as much, he finally let go of her arms but she only entwined them in his hair, "Please.." Her voice was barely a whisper, but he himself couldn't take it any longer. In one swift movement, at her lips again, as he slowly placed himself at her entry, teasing her just a bit more, she moaned into his mouth trying very hard to push her hips down, but he held her, waiting for her eyes to open. As soon as she looked into his eyes, he greedily plunged inside her, and a scream of his name left her lips as her head whipped back. He kissed her again, their tongues dancing again for dominance, sliding back and forth, he thrusted into her, harder and faster. Both moaning against each others lips, hoping it wouldn't stop. He felt her insides clench and he knew she was close, and without thinking he bit into her neck, and her nails dug into his back, as he thrusted into her the last few times, leaving them both moaning in pleasure as they came together, trembles rocked them both, and after a few moments he slipped out of her and fell on his back, a smile on his face.

"Well...that was.. that was-" He finished for her.

"Perfect.." She rolled and straddled him, "Exactly." And she leaned down and kissed him, when she pulled back her lips formed a mischievous smile.

"What are you planning Mrs. Elena."

"Oh, we are not done yet." And with that she was kissing him again, hard and long, he didn't know he could get aroused so fast but he did, but before he could push her back over she stopped him. "Oh no Mr. Salvatore, it's my turn." She pushed his shoulders back and only grinned "One thing before we start,"

"And what's that?"

"I love you Damon Salvatore." Her eyes twinkled and gleamed, she truly meant it, she meant every word, and it was for him, someone who thought he could never find love again, and miraculously he did, with the most beautiful woman.

"I love you Elena Gilbert, soon to be Salvatore." Her eyes widened and her smile increased, her lips meant mine in one of the most softest, sweetest, meaningful kisses he ever knew, he was happy that she approved to be his wife in the soon future, when she pulled back, that mischievous grin was back.

"Now, where to begin."And he knew he was in for the ride of his life, with the woman he loved, for always and eternity.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888

_Let me know what you think! And to those who are keeping up with my Beauty and the Beast story, sorry it's taking me so long, I'm trying my best, it's a harder chapter than I thought. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it, let me know what you think! Thanks :)_


End file.
